dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Chomp
This is a page about the character, Chomp. If you want his species, see Triceratops. Chomp (Gabu) is a Triceratops and is a faithful companion of Max. He is voiced by Asuka Tanii in the Japanese version and Kether Donohue in the English Version. Statistics Arcade *Species: Triceratops *Name: Chomp (ガブ Gabu) *Meaning of Name: Always Biting *Owner: Max (D-Team) *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1600 *Technique: 700 *Attack: **Scissors (Critical): 690 **Rock/Paper: 430 *Types: **Super Crisis Type (Japanese 2007 series & promo edition; Taiwanese Series 2) **Strength Type (Japanese Happy Set Meal Edition combined card) *Card Rarity: Gold *Arcade Nickname/Catchcopy: **Japanese: リュウタだいすき (Love Max Most) *Altered Forms: Super Chomp, DinoTector Chomp Availability Like all anime dinosaurs except Black Tyrannosaurus, his card was only available in the Japanese and Taiwanese versions, but the cards can be used in the English machines. *Japanese **2007 2nd Edition (AN01-竜; Super Crisis Type) **2007 3rd Edition (AN07-竜; Super Crisis Type) **Shogakukan's Kingdergarten magazine (AN14-竜; Super Crisis Type) **Shogakukan's 1st Grade Primary School magazine promo edition (AN15-竜; Super Crisis Type) **Non-sale McDonald Happy Set Meal Edition Combined Card (CC-01; combined with character Max and 3 Moves: Lightning Strike, Electric Charge, Plasma Anchor; Strength Type) *Taiwanese **Series 2 2nd Edition (AN01-龍; Super Crisis Type) **Series 2 3rd Edition (AN07-龍; Super Crisis Type) ChompJap.jpg|Chomp arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) ChompJapback.jpg|Back of Chomp arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) ChompJap20073rd.jpg|Chomp arcade card (Japanese 2007 3rd Edition) Chomppromo.jpg|Chomp arcade card (Japanese Shogakukan's Kingdergarten magazine promo edition) 1545394435321-410400283.jpg|Back of Chomp arcade card (Japanese Shogakukan's Kingdergarten magazine promo edition) Chomppromoback.jpg|Back of Chomp arcade card (Japanese Shogakukan's 1st Grade Primary School magazine promo edition) ChompTaiS23rd.jpg|Chomp arcade card (Taiwanese S2 3rd Edition) ChompTaiS23rdback.jpg|Back of Chomp arcade card (Taiwanese S2 3rd Edition) Chompcombineback.jpg|Back of Chomp arcade combined card (Japanese McDonald Happy Set Meal Combined Edition) Anime *Attribute: Lightning *Owner: Max Taylor (D-Team) *Place Appeared: near Sanjo City, Japan *Debut: Prehistory in the Making **Appeared In (pet size): TBA **Appeared In (full size): 1-8, 10-20, 22-46, 48-66, 68-79 *Dinosaurs Defeated: Terry, Spiny, Saltasaurus, Utahraptor, Tank, Amargasaurus, Altirhinus, Baryonyx, Deinonychus, Stegosaurus, Mapusaurus, Pentaceratops, Megalosaurus, Saurophaganax (with Ace), Torvosaurus (with Ace), Majungasaurus, Piatnitzkysaurus, Yangchuanosaurus, Shantungosaurus, Tupuxuara (by defeating Shantungosaurus), Achelousaurus, Lanzhousaurus, Pachyrhinosaurus, Genie (with Ace), Rajasaurus, Anchiceratops, Gigas (with Ace and Spiny), Cryolophosaurus, Maximus (with Ace and Paris), Armatus (with Ace and Paris), Brontikens (with Ace and Paris) *Armored Form: DinoTector Chomp *Other: Chomp was the D-Team's first dinosaur and is their main fighting force. His name is derived from him first biting Max's nose and his general habit of biting a lot. Move Cards ;Electric Charge :A bolt of lightning hits Chomp from above, surging him with electricity, and he charges and rams his opponent with it! Contained in his Card Capsule, it was Chomp's first Move Card and was often used in season 1, but was not seen in season 2. ;Lightning Spear :Chomp rams his opponent, pushing them into the air, when a burst of electricity shoots a spear of lighting through them! He sometimes uses it against opponents already airborne. It was found after Styracosaurus' defeat, having spilled out of its Card Capsule before the dinosaur activated. ;Lightning Strike :Chomp charges a ball of electricity between his horns, then shoot a bolt of lightning at his opponent! After obtaining it, likely from the reclaimed card-folio, it quickly becomes Chomp's most commonly-used Move in both seasons. ;Tag Team :Summon Pawpawsaurus, who will defend you from your opponent's attack! It was reclaimed after the Alpha Gang abandoned it for their own safety in Temple Tempest. Chomp only used it to call out Pawpawsaurus so the temple worshipers could honor it for saving their temple. ;Thunder Bazooka :Chomp jumps into the air, then spins as lightning gathers around his body, and slams and drills into his opponent! It likely came from the reclaimed card-folio, though it didn't debut until quite a while after that event. ;Thunder Storm Bazooka (Thunder Bazooka/Cyclone Fusion Move) :Chomp and Ace charge in a line as a wind tunnel forms around them; Chomp leaps and spins like in Thunder Bazooka, gathering electricity and wind around his body before slamming and drilling into their opponent! It was the first identified true Fusion Move, though not the first attack fusion. It defeated Seth's altered Saurophaganax and was the first attack to break Spectral Armor (Torvosaurus'). ;Plasma Anchor :Chomp tosses an anchor of electricity to snag his opponent, then pulls them up and around through the air before slamming them into the ground! It was created by Dr. Z to be strong enough to destroy Spectral Armor, and was first used against Majungasaurus. ;Ultimate Thunder :While wearing DinoTector Armor, a series of lightning bolts frame Chomp's path with the final bolt stunning his opponent in place. Then, Chomp's tail armor glows and rockets him forward into his opponent, hitting them with a ball of electricity before tossing them away! Created by Dr. Z alongside the Element Boosters, it was Chomp's second season finishing move and used quite often; however, it can be dodged by very agile dinosaurs like Cryolophosaurus. ;Gatling Spark :Chomp gets charged with electricity, then races up and pricks his opponent with horns, jolting them with electricity faster and faster until he slams them away with a final hit! It was likely provided by Dr. Z. ;Thunder Driver :Chomp rams and tosses his opponent into the air, getting charged with electricity before leaping up above them and spinning to drill them into the ground! It was likely provided by Dr. Z. ;Final Thunder :Chomp slams his opponent into the ground with his tail before flinging them into the air. He hits them with a bolt of lightning from his horns before an arc of seven electricity balls form over him and become pikes that shoot off and rapid-fire hit the opponent in midair. It was provided by Dr. Z specifically to defeat Cryolophosaurus after Ultimate Thunder failed, and was only used to do that. TCG *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: Rock *Power: 800 (700 in DKDS, SAS) (Small form) / 1500 (Battle Mode) *Level: 1 (Small form) / - (Battle Mode) *Life: 0 (Small form) / 3 (Battle Mode) *Card Code: DKCG-151/160, DKCG-152/160, DKTB-084/100, DKAA-083/100, DKAA-084/100, DKBD-083/100, DKBD-084/100, DKBD-099/100, DKDS-083/100, DKTA-083/100, SAS-087/100, DKJC-0??/100 *Card Rarity: Common (Small form; all) / Gold Rare (Battle Mode; DKCG, DKAA), Silver Rare (Battle Mode; DKBD), Colossal Rare (Battle Mode; DKBD) *Other: Chomp was introduced alongside Terry in the Base Set before the other Special Dinosaurs, only having a Small form in Colossal Team Battle. While he continued having Small forms in every deck, Battle Mode was replaced by Dinotector starting in Dinotector Showdown. His Jurassic Clash Small form card is Thai-only and unreadably blurry, so its abilities are unknown. A player can only include Chomp in their deck if their Character card is Max Taylor or The D-Team. *Abilities: ;Slash (DKCG, DKTB, DKAA, DKBD, DKDS) :You can only Dino Slash "Chomp (Battle Mode)" by placing it on top of this Dinosaur. ;Hitter (DKTB) :During your turn, when one of your other Dinosaurs battles, you can send this Dinosaur to your discard pile. If you do, use this Dinosaur's Rock-Paper-Scissors icon to decide which Dinosaur has to use a Move first. ;Assist (DKAA) :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur from your hand, all of your other Special Dinosaurs in play gain +200 Power until the end of the turn. (You can only use 1 Assist ability per turn.) ;Boost: Grass (DKBD) :If you have a Grass Dinosaur in play when you Dino Slash this Dinosaur, draw 1 card. ;On (DKDS, DKTA, SAS, DKJC) :If your Turn Counter is 4 or higher, you can Dino Slash "Chomp (Dinotector)" by placing it on top of this Dinosaur. ;Assist (DKTA) :Lightning Special Dinosaurs can use this card as a Super Move that gives +500 Power. ;Assist (SAS) :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur, you can reveal your hand. If you do and there are no Dinosaurs, choose a Special Dinosaur from your deck and put it into your hand. Then, shuffle your deck. ;Master (Battle Mode) (DKCG, DKAA) :This Dinosaur can use all Lightning Super Moves. ;Shockwave (Battle Mode) (DKCG) :When this Dinosaur uses a Super Move, it gains an extra +500 Power for that battle. ;Loyal (Battle Mode) (DKAA) :While your Character is face up, this Dinosaur's Power is 1700 (from 1500). ;Master (Battle Mode) (DKBD) :When this Dinosaur uses a Fusion Move, it gains an extra +300 Power. Chomp_TCG_Card.jpg|Chomp TCG Card (DKTB) Triceratops - Chomp TCG Card 3-DKAA.jpg|Chomp TCG card (DKAA) Triceratops - Chomp TCG Card 4-DKBD.jpg|Chomp TCG card (DKBD) Triceratops - Chomp TCG Card 5-DKDS (German).jpg|Chomp TCG card (DKDS) 083 (1).jpg|Chomp TCG card (DKTA) l1chomp1077-100-chomp.jpg|Chomp TCG card (SAS, French) DKJC Chomp TCG card.png|Chomp TCG card (DKJC, Thai) Triceratops - Chomp Battle Mode TCG Card 2-DKAA-Gold.jpg|Chomp (Battle Mode) TCG card (DKAA) Triceratops - Chomp Battle Mode TCG Card 3-DKBD.jpg|Chomp (Battle Mode) TCG card (DKBD) Triceratops - Chomp Battle Mode TCG Card 4-DKBD-Collosal.png|Chomp (Battle Mode) Colossal Rare TCG card (DKBD) DS Game *Attribute: Lightning *Other: Chomp can by accessed in the DS Game by putting a specific code on the Stone Circle after beating Dr. Z with his Tyrannosaurus, Mapusaurus, and Saurophaganax if the player is Max. Anime Dinosaur King Chomp was the first dinosaur to be activated onscreen, and likely the second to be activated in the present day. One night, while his soon-to-be master, Max Taylor, was sleeping, a meteor fell through the sky in a nearby forest, waking him up. The next morning, Max and his friends Rex Owen and Zoe Drake went to the forest to investigate the crash site, each finding a Stone—Lightning (Max), Wind (Rex), Grass (Zoe)—and Max finding Chomp's card and the Electric Charge Move Card in an open Dinosaur Card Capsule. Max accidentally summons him, soon learning how to summon Chomp's chibi mode, who quickly bites Max's nose, earning himself the name "Chomp". Later, Chomp is attacked by Terry and the Alpha Gang; Max uses Reese's new Dino Holder invention to summon Chomp full sized and defeats Terry with Electric Charge, Chomp then collapsing from exhaustion. Chomp becomes the most commonly used main dinosaur for the D-Team, taking part in many battles and being summoned at least once in all but 3 episodes. He racks up and cycles between using 4 Super Moves, eventually taking part in the first Fusion Move, Thunder Storm Bazooka. Despite collapsing from exhaustion after several early battles, he soon becomes the strongest and sturdiest D-Team dinosaur, and perhaps main dinosaur overall. Throughout the season, he has the habit of befriending fellow Lightning Dinosaurs instead of fighting them, with only one exception; this, however, let Styracosaurus blindside him when it was put under Alpha Gang control. He also has a habit of getting distracted and wandering away from the D-Team, getting lost in several episodes in city and jungle alike. He is the only main dinosaur not to take part in the final battle against the Black T-Rex, Max instead pursuing Seth. Accidentally dropping his Dino Holder outside an electric cage, Max tosses Chomp's card at it, but summons his chibi form. Chomp bites Seth's hand to stop him from fixing the malfunctioning time machine, letting a vortex open and pull Seth in, the rest of the D-Team and their allies arriving in time to help Max keep Chomp from falling in as well. After sad goodbyes, he and the other dinosaurs are taken back to the future in the Backlander with Rex, the Ancients, and the Alpha Gang, the reason Dinosaur Cards were first made for… Mesozoic Meltdown …but the timeship is quickly forced to return to the present by the attacking Spectral Space Pirates, reuniting Chomp and Max. As the timeship flies uncontrollably after the Pirates, who captured the D-Teams' parents, he briefly meets a herd of wild Triceratops in the Cretaceous Period, protecting them from Terry, but is forced by Max to retreat as the dinosaur-killing asteroid crashes into the Earth. Chomp continues to be the D-Team's star player for the second season, being summoned in all but 1 episode and rarely being defeated, only falling to Lexovisaurus, once to Gigas, and being forced to retreat from Cryolophosaurus. He is the first dinosaur to use Dr. Z's new Element Boosters to become his DinoTector Armor form and use his Ultimate Move, even managing to help defeat two Spectral Armor Dinosaurs without armor himself. He acquires a total of 5 new Super Moves from the "reformed" Dr. Z, including the only Move Card designed to be better than an Ultimate Move. With the other main dinosaurs, he takes part in the final battle against the Dark Pterosaur in his DinoTector Armor, using Lightning Strike in a Fusion Move to break through its outer layer and then defeat Armatus and Maximus, and using Ultimate Thunder to help defeat Brontikens. However, as he was summoned with Seth's copied Stones to take part, he was forever locked from being summoned as a chibi again, a condition begrudgingly agreed to. He and the other dinosaurs were again taken back to the future, this time on the reclaimed Space Pirate Ship. Character Design Name Chomp's Japanese name, Gabu, is an allusion to the Japanese word "gabu gabu," which means to "chomp" or "nibble," in reference to Chomp's tendency to bite anything (especially Max's nose). The 4Kids translation kept the meaning of the name. Personality Friendly and curious, sometimes to a fault. Relationship with Max He and Max are perfect partners, similar in so many ways…including that time they both got enraged at well-fed opponents when their own lunches had been stepped on by a dinosaur to the point of defeating two enemies in one attack. Trivia *Max's arcade comments: **Original: 何でもガブガブかんじゃうイタズラ恐竜だけど、どんな恐竜にも負けないファイトを持ってるぜ！ **Translation: Although he only knows to practical jokes and biting, his power cannot be look upon down! *Chomp's frill typically glows with a rainbow spectrum when he uses a Lightning Move. As Torosaurus's frill also did this, the trait may be held by all Lightning Dinosaurs, though this is unclear as these are the only two to use Lightning Super Moves in the anime. *Chomp is seen biting Max repeatedly in his debut, which is how his name was derived. *Chomp has run away several times for various reasons, oftentimes to chase after his ceratopsid cousins. *It appears that Chomp has a strong rivalry with Terry, since they are the Alpha Gang's and the D-Team's main dinosaurs. *Chomp's species is left ambiguous, although he may be based off the formerly recognized Triceratops species T. maximus. (Which would match with Max's full name of "Maximus".) *Chomp's coloration is unusual, being orange while the arcade game Triceratops was gray. This change was probably present so his color could match his Element, as most of the other main dinosaurs' colorations at least vaguely match their Elements. *Chomp is one of the most notable dinosaurs in the show to fight his cousins, though he befriends most of them during Season 1. *In the English version, Chomp's chibi form is "voiced" by Kether Donohue, who also voices Zoe Drake. *Chomp is the only dinosaur to use all the Super Moves of his Element shown in the anime. *Chomp appears summoned out into his full-sized version at least once in every episode except four: episodes 9, 21, 47, and 67. *Chomp's roar is used for several other Lightning Dinosaurs on the show, specifically Torosaurus (mixed with another stock roar), Diceratops, Achelousaurus, the second Pentaceratops, and Maximus (shortened and slightly altered). **Chomp's roar has also been used in other cartoons, such as (usually for giant monsters), in the episode "Little Glop of Horrors", and the Armored Lizard monster card of the original Yu-Gi-Oh! series (also dubbed by 4Kids). **The same roar was also reused for a T-Rex in Prehistoric Park, a BBC documentary. *As a chibi Chomp's eyes are darkish blue, but when he transforms into his full-size his eyes turn brown. *Chomp is the strongest dinosaur on the D-Team, as he has withstood attacks stronger than even the Alpha Gang's strongest dinosaur, Terry, could not withstand (e.g. Moves from the Secret Dinosaurs). By this example, it shows Chomp's caliber and determination to be quite high. (Although there are some exceptions, like in Dueling Dinos, in which Chomp collapsed even though the Saurophaganax's attack had barely grazed him.) *Each and every dinosaur Chomp has defeated was aided by the use of Move Cards (Megalosaurus was only weakened by a Move before being defeated by a final hit). This may suggest that Chomp is a rather weak fighter without a Move Card (e.g. as observed in many fights with Terry, at least early on, he's always on the losing side before the use of a Move Card, like shown in Prehistory in the Making, Battle at the Pyramids, etc.). *Terry and Chomp are the only dinosaurs to be 'saved' by other dinosaurs from being defeated, Terry was saved by Spiny and Tank from Armatus's Spectral Stinger and Maximus's Spectral Punisher, and Chomp by Paris from Terry's Neck Crusher. *Chomp seems to be spiritually linked to his owner, Max Taylor, in their relationship and emotions. This has been shown frequent times in the series, as Chomp would seem to sense his owner in danger, and when Max gets enraged this highly motivates Chomp, highly increasing his strength and attacks to the point of taking down two opponents at once. This might be a parallel to the relation/partnership between Ash Ketchum and his Pokémon Pikachu from , as the two main protagonists shared the same English dub voice actor (using basically the same voice) and own an electric type monster, as well as many other similarities between the shows. Gallery Chomp 1.jpg|Chomp being summoned (Series 1) Chomp 2.jpg|Chomp being summoned (Series 2, with clouds) Chomp (DinoTector Armor) 1.jpg|Chomp with DinoTector applied Chomp_(Chibi).jpg|Chibi Chomp IAM ANGRYYYY TRICERATOPS.JPG|Chomp's first appearance Electric charge.JPG|Chomp hitting Terry with Electric Charge eGh4ZzJqMTI=_o_dinosaur-king-beast-or-famine.jpg|Hungry (and angry) Chomp Outraged.PNG|Hungry Chomp and Max outraged eGhzb3VsMTI=_o_dinosaur-king-battle-at-the-pyramids.jpg|Chomp and Terry seen in Ep. 2 and the intro cnl.PNG|Chomp and the Northern Lights Chomp.gif|Chomp in Nagoya TV Trike Armor.png|Armored Chomp chomp scissors.PNG|Chomp playing Rock, Paper, Scissors chomp1.jpg|Chomp's chibi mode in the arcade chomp21.jpg|Chomp during transformation chomp3.jpg|Chomp's arcade introduction btrtri.PNG|Chomp in Behind the Roar TV spot trike!.PNG Triceratops wallpaper.jpg|Triceratops (Chomp) Wallpaper Dinosaur-King-chomp.jpg|Chomp wallpaper Dinosaur-King-chomps.jpg|Full-sized Chomp wallpaper Category:Lightning Dinosaurs Category:D-Team Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:DS Game Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Main Dinosaurs Category:TCG Category:Dinosaurs with Nicknames